Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition/Ending Theater
Bo Rai Cho "Bo Rai Cho looked gruff, but beamed inwardly. With their victory over the Deadly Alliance complete, he and Kung Lao had liberated Outworld from its latest threat. Despite the years that had passed since training his last student, his skills had proven useful once more. He was elated, but it would be inappropriate to express such emotions in front of his newest apprentice. Kung Lao invited his master to return with him to Ethereal, to teach more warriors at the Wu Shi Academy. The success of his apprentice gave him renewed confidence in his training skills and, for the first time, a clear purpose in life. Bo Rai Cho offered only token resistance. He accepted the offer because of the defenders of Earthrealm could certainly use his help. But more importantly, because Earthrealm's rice wine put Outworld's liquor to shame." Cyrax "The enormous heat and pressure of the lava burned out Cyrax's sensors almost immediately. He cast about blindly in the infernal pit, searching for the orb Nitara had sent him to locate. Cyrax found it resting upon a small, submerged pedestal beneath the molten depths as soon as he clambered to the surface, she demanded he hand over the orb. Nitara had promised to return Cyrax to Earthrealm once the orb had been retrieved. Taking her necklace in hand, she uttered a mystical incantation. A swirling portal opened around Cyrax and he only had time for a solemn bow before he was swept into the gateway." Drahmin "Sent by the sorcerer Shang Tsung, the two Oni known as Drahmin and Moloch confronted Quan Chi, enraged that he had tried to leave them stranded in the bowels of the Netherrealm. In the battle that ensued, Drahmin lept at Quan Chi and both kombatants stumbled into the inner sanctum chamber. Moments later, Drahmin emerged altered from his previous form." Hsu Hao "Hsu Hao reported to his superior, Mavado, and informed him of his success in destroying the Special Forces Outworld Investigation Agency. Mavado then informed Hsu Hao of his next objective... It seemed that Quan Chi was proving to be a powerful ally and was willing to aid the Red Dragon Clan in its quest for domination of Earth. In a show of good faith, Mavado agreed to destroy Quan Chi's enemies. There was evidence that Shang Tsung allied with the two Oni known as Moloch and Drahmin. Hsu Hao's new orders were to eliminate the sorcerer Shang Tsung before the Oni eliminated Quan Chi." Johnny Cage "Upset by the way his adventures had been portrayed in the past, Johnny Cage found a loophole in his contract and leaves MCM Studios during the production of "Mortal Kombat: The Death of Johnny Cage". He then used his own money to fund the production of his next movie, which is rumored to be the true story of his latest adventures in Outworld. "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance" broke all records its first weekend in theaters and made Johnny Cage extremely wealthy. The movie told the true story of how Johnny single-handedly saved the world from the threat of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung's Deadly Alliance." Mavado "For many years Mavado's Red Dragon Clan had been secretly engineering the destruction of theor rivals' clan, the Black Dragon. Through careful manipulation Mavado had used Special Forces to unwittinly aid them in this task. In return for eliminating Kenshi for the Deadly Alliance, Mavado was finally granted his battle with the last known member of the Black Dragon, Kano. After a long brutal fight, Mavado emerged victorious and all traces of the Black Dragon had been erased. Impressed with the fighting skill and discipline of Mavado as well as other members of the clan, Quan Chi realized the potential in the Red Dragon held for staging the eventual invasion of Earthrealm. In return for their continued assistance, he offered crucial information about a new threat to Mavado's Red Dragon Clan... The Lin Kuei." Nitara "After what seemed like an eternity, Cyrax finally emerged from the lava, holding the orb that had bound Nitara's realm to Outworld for ages. At last it was within her grasp. She would be able to free her people from Shao Kahn's imprisonment. Fullfilling her end of the bargain, she sent Cyrax back to his Earthrealm home in exchange for the orb. Nitara stared into the orb. It seethed with the power trapped within. She raised it above her head, and then smashed it to the floor. It shattered with an inhuman, soul-rending howl. It's horrible energy exploded away, and tore her consciousness from her. She awoke later for the first time on her native soil." Noob Saibot "The allied forces of Princess Kitana and Prince Goro were locked in Mortal Kombat with Shao Kahn's army when Noob Saibot made his move on an unsuspecting and battle-weary Prince Goro. The two fought savagely, but it was Noob Saibot who gained the upper hand and mortally wounded Goro." Quan Chi "The Deadly Alliance was successful in reviving the mummified remains of the Dragon King's undefeatable army. It would appear that nothing could stand in the way of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi as they began their domination of the realms. Unfortunately for Shang Tsung, however, Quan Chi had no further need for the partnership. Once Shang Tsung had finally revived the last of the mummified warriors, Quan Chi closed the portal to the Heavens and effectively shut off Shang Tsung's endless supply of souls. Quan Chi then instructed Kano to assassinate Shang Tsung in a surprise weapon attack. With their captor cut wide open, the thousands of souls Shang Tsung had consumed in the past spewed forth and swirled about the room. Quan Chi came to the realization that if Kano could so easily kill Shang Tsung he could also turn on Quan Chi himself. Quan Chi used his sorcery to drain the life from Kano and left his body where it fell. Immediately one of the lingering souls shot into Kano's body. To Quan Chi's surprise, the man standing before him was no longer the Black Dragon thug known as Kano. Kano's body now contained the soul of the Shaolin monk... Liu Kang!!" Raiden "Once again, the threat to Earthrealm has been vanquished. The Deadly Alliance is no more. What dangers lie in the future, I can no longer forsee. Perhaps the Dragon King will in fact return. Perhaps the depths of the Netherrealm will spew forth a legion of Oni. Even the vampire peoples pose a threat to peace now that Outworld is in chaos. But one thing is for certain... Earthrealm must be protected. I have abandoned my status as Elder God to aid these mortals... An act defiant of the Heavens. I will instead remain here on Earth... as God of Thunder." Reptile "Despite the strong sulfurous stench that filled the chamber, Reptile could smell that Nitara and Cyrax had been their recently. There was no sign of them now, except for the scattered glass shards and a residual trace of strong magical energies. His revenge would have to wait. Suddenly an expectant hush filled the chamber as energy cascaded around what appeared to be a Dragon embryo. The tiny Dragon stretched and the egg cracked. A beam of energy ripped out from inside and lanced into Reptile. His world was filled with a roaring power as his squamous body was twisted and transformed. The ancient prophecy had been fulfilled: The Dragon King had returned!" Sareena "While in Outworld, the demon known as Sareena encountered Sub-Zero. Since she had freed his brother from his confines of the Netherrealm so many years ago, Sub-Zero offered her asylum within the Lin Kuei. His compassion may be honorable, but befriending a demon of the Netherrealm is not an action without risk... as Sub-Zero may soon discover." Scorpion "The hunt for Quan Chi had led Scorpion to the palace of Shang Tsung. Scorpion entered the palace through a hidden passage. As he made his way through the lower levels, he was discovered by the two Oni he had previously encountered while in the Netherrealm. Shang Tsung had secretly allied with Moloch and Drahmin as a backup defense against Quan Chi. The two Oni had been hidden in an underground chamber and were periodically fed mortals to keep them satisfied. Scorpion fought well but was overpowered by Moloch and Drahmin. Although they could not consume the ninja spectre, they devised another means for eliminating their foe that would satisfy their cruel nature. The Oni brought Scorpion before the Portal to the Heavens that Shang Tsung had tapped as a source of limitless souls. They hurled him into the Soulnado and his hellspawn body was ripped apart by the purity of that realm." Sektor "Sektor succeeded in finding new recruits willing to undergo the process to become cyborgs and secretly created a home base for his new clan in Japan. Like a virus, Sektor's new faction of ninjas grew in number and their presence in that nation became cause for alarm. Soon all of Japan would be controlled by the Tekunin." Shang Tsung "The Deadly Alliance was successful in reviving the mummified remains of the Dragon King's undefeatable army. Shang Tsung, however, began to realized that his relevance in the partnership had evaporated once his talents for soul transplantation were no longer needed. The balance of power within the Deadly Alliance had seemingly been undone. Fearing betrayal he secretly instructed Kano to steal Quan Chi's Amulet in an attempt to gain control of the army. Since part of the soul-transfer spell included the command to obey "...He who possessed the amulet...", the army would obey Shang Tsung and not Quan Chi, once the amulet was in his possession. Amulet in hand, Shang Tsung revealed his betrayal to Quan Chi and commanded the army to destroy the sorcerer. Shang Tsung would succeed where others had failed. He would conquer the realms. He would conquer the Earth." Category:Endings Category:Game Subpages